Existing camera systems using multiple cameras to record videos in different locations or the same location may generate videos with poor quality. For example, cameras in a security system may capture videos independently without considering synchronization between the different cameras. Each camera may operate independently from the other cameras with no coordination between the different cameras.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.